The Coward In The Room
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Seeker Karrine is in love with the Kiryuu brothers. Big deal. Their both in love with her. Huge deal. Kaname, Aidou, and Takuma like her to. Gigantic deal. She has to marry one of the Kiryuus. Even more gigantic deal. She loves Takuma, Aidou, and Kaname as well. SUPER HUGE DEAL! OC.
1. Fiance

Chapter 1, Fiancé

Hi, my name is Karrine, and I'm starting a new school in a new country, in a new language (even though I know the language, doesn't mean I've talked to people in that language) and in a new, fresh start. The Coward in the room, that's what I am. See, I'm different. I'm a seeker, so that means I can be in both Day and Night class. And I'm not a danger to the REGULARS, and I never intend to be. I only came here because my fiancé lives here. And I don't know him all that much only met him 4 xs. An arranged marriage is so overrated and horrible. His name is Kiryuu. Well, his last name, and since he has a twin brother, my mom had been kind enough to say I could pick who to marry, Zero or Ichiru. But, if any of them find out about my past….. "Who are you?!" the sound of another person startled me so bad; I dropped my bags and whirled. There was one of the twins. "Which one are you?" I asked him. He backed up, and said, "What are you talking about?" uh-oh. That triggered it. "Name=Zero Kiryuu Status= Alive Age= 17 Height= 179 cm Race= Vampire, Vampire Hunter, Double Level=Ex-Human, D Occupation=Student (Day Class), Vampire Hunter Weapon= Bloody Rose Family= Father (Deceased) Mother (Deceased) Ichiru Kiryuu (Twin brother [alive]) Kirai Kiryuu (Twin brother [Missing])." He suddenly put the gun I just said was his weapon to my head. I sighed and chuckled until I couldn't hold it in and I laughed my head off until he was so confused, he shot. It went straight through my head, making me laugh even harder. He got even more confused. "Is that any way to treat," my eyes turned crimson, "Your fiancé?" he ran away now. I sighed, grabbed my bags, and left to the main building. My mother and father are dead, to, so I understand his scared-ness of someone knowing his secrets. The headmaster adopted me since I have no family any more. I opened the door to the office to hear headmaster explaining who I was to Zero. "Well if it isn't my new daughter and new prefect, Karrine!" And I don't say anything, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the Room.

Sorry for such a short chapter, but this is a great meeting of one of the two pairings. Cliffhangers, aren't I evil? Don't worry, you'll find the answer of what her past is and what a seeker is soon enough, like the next or after the next chapter.


	2. Adopted

Chapter 2, Adopted

Recap: The headmaster adopted me because I have no family any more. I opened the door to the office to hear headmaster explaining who I was to Zero. "Well if it isn't my new daughter, Karrine!" And I don't say anything, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the room.

A/N: Sorry about the summary, forgetting to put it in in the last chapter. Here:

Zero is a killer, right? I mean, he is slowly turning to a Level E, right? I hate him, right? He hates me, right? He would let me die, wouldn't he? Or would he? I... don't love him, do I? Yes, I do, but I love Ichiru, and he loves me. So I want to marry my love, Ichiru, right? Or do I marry my other love, Zero? ZeroxOCxIchiru. Slight The Hunger Games crossover in chapter 8- THE END!

Yuki POV

Story: I came to on a bed of ice. I don't know when I blacked out, but I couldn't move because of my wounds. Then someone made it so I was chained to the bed in vines and Lily the horse was there and before she stomped on me, I awoke in a cold sweat. It was just a dream. I went to the office and saw a sight so horrifying. There was another girl in the office already, taking my spot, pestering Zero like I should be. I wondered who she was, and I threw the door open and stormed in.

Zero POV

"Yuki" I said as I put space from Yuki and my fiancé. I don't even know her and I have to marry her. "No you don't." Karrine said. I was startled that she was answering my thoughts. "I can either marry you, or Ichiru." I shook my head slowly and carefully. "Ah, Toga Yagari is finally here. I've missed him." Now she was looking more and more strange. How could she know my mentor, AND tell he's here by other senses than sight. I touched her by accident, and then I saw something so awful I couldn't turn away. A little girl was being beaten, but then, she was pushed into a freezer, shivering and with a sad smile on her face because she was done, now to wait it out. Her hair was silver and eyes violet like mine and Ichi-! No, don't remind me, just please, no! Karrine took a step back, her eyes violently moving to me, then to Yuki. "Stop screaming in my head Zero, it hurts badly!" I saw her clutch her head and rub her temples. She was reading my thoughts, and I could hear her talk to me. Then I noticed her eyes and hair. Her eyes were violet and hair silver. She was the girl in the freezer, because any doubts of her being the girl were erased by her sad smile that I saw on the girl. "No, don't touch me. They are my parents, my thoughts, and my memories. If I wanted you to know I would have told you." "But, I didn't mean to see your memories, Karrine," "What did you see?" I couldn't answer that question, or I would cry. "That's fine; you don't have to tell me. Hey, Yagari, HEY, put the backpack DOWN!" She greeted/ordered. I turned and saw Yagari putting the backpack down. He was actually listening to the vampire in fro- "I'm NOT a beast in human form that drinks the blood of Regulars! I'm a SEEKER!" I clutched my head, her screaming in my thoughts. Then she jumped on me, pushing me to the ground just as a bullet went a millimeter above my head, coming from the wall. And I'm scared, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the room.

So, a bit on her past and yeah, she was abused as a child. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Cliffhangers again, aren't I so evil to make you wait!


	3. Shizuka

Chapter 3, Shizuka

Recap: I clutched my head, her screaming in my thoughts. Then she jumped on me, pushing me to the ground just as a bullet went a millimeter above my head, coming from the wall. And I'm scared, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the room.

Karrine POV

I can't believe someone was trying to kill Zero. Then I noticed I'm on top of him. I felt myself blush and said to him, "I'm so sorry for pouncing on you, but the bullet almost went through your-"before I could finish, he moved his hair away from his neck , making my eyes red, my mouth watering. I, being the goody I am, said, "What are you doing?" and he said, "Drink from me, it's the least I can do from you saving my life." I shot him an evil look, until I remembered. "Killer outside, remember?" he let me go and I looked at the clock. It was 5:39, but it kept going down. 5:38, 5:37, 5:36, and so on, until I couldn't take it anymore and I called Zero. "Zero, come here and look at this clock-timer-bomb-thing!" As he looked at it, I looked out the window and saw her. "Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed, vibration waves leaving my throat. Everyone clutched their head. "What was that?" Zero and Yuki said in unison. "Seems you didn't grace them with the knowing of what you are, or your powers." Toga said. I stuck my tongue out at him and sensed her ready to shoot me, Zero, and Yuki. I pushed both of them down and winced as the three bullets cut through my soft flesh under my shoulder-blades, my Achilles heel. Only one person is as lucky, good at guns, and evil enough to do that. Shizuka Hio, the only enemy I have in common with Zero and Yuki, AND she's the only enemy that is so, so… It's hard to explain the last part. "Are you ok, Karrine?" "You better get out, Zero, unless you want…" I yelped in pain as Zero accidently touched my new wounds. "Sorry Karrine" He said. "Shizuka Hio is looking for you, Yuki, and me." I said, trying hard to look brave. But I'm not. Coward, that's just what I am, The Coward in the room.

Zero POV

My eyes widened in surprise when she said Shi-! No, mustn't remember the horrid things that happened, the girl who knew about what would happen, and me being The Coward in the room, not saving her. I don't hope, but I think she died when we didn't save her. I still wonder what a Dragot, an Amen, and a Double is. What was her name? It started with a c or a k, since I only met her 4xs in my young life. Then I heard Karrine singing Bloom by The Paper Kites, her wounds automatically healing.

In the morning when I wake and the sun is coming through, oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, and you fill my head with you. Shall I write it in a letter? Shall I try to get it down? Oh, you fill my head with pieces of a song I can't get out. Can I be close to you? Ooh-oo-oo-ooh, ooh (simile) Can I be close to you? Ooh, ooh. Can I take it to a morning Where the fields are painted gold And the trees are filled with memories Of the feelings never told When the evening pulls the sun down, And the day is almost through, Oh, the whole world it is sleeping, But my world is you. Can I be close to you? (Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah). Can I be close to you? (Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah). *whistling* Can I be close to you? (Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah) can I be close to you? (Ah) ooh (aah), Can I be close to you? Can I be close to you? (Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah). Can I be close to you? (Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah). *whistling* Can I be close to you? (Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah). Can I be close to you? (Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aaa) Can I be close to you? Ooh, ooh.

She sang beautifully, and she reminded me of the girl from when I was little. She fell asleep in my arms, and she looked exactly like the girl. She couldn't be her, could she? But I don't have the guts to ask her, because I'm still a Coward, The Coward in the room.

So, should I change the pairing to Aidou, Kaname, or keep it the way it is? I'll probably do ALL 4, but I want your honest opinion. The next chapter is all Ichiru Kiryuu and Maria Kurenai POV, since after the next chapter they both become students at Cross Academy. Bye!


	4. Maria and Ichiru

Chapter 4, Maria and Ichiru

Recap: She sang beautifully, and she reminded me of the girl from when I was little. She fell asleep in my arms, and she looked exactly like the girl. She couldn't be her, could she? But I don't have the guts to ask her, because I'm still a Coward, The Coward in the room.

Ichiru POV

I looked at the picture of her, Karrine, the girl who knew what would happen that day. I still wonder what a Dragot is, and who I am. I started singing Closer by Ne-Yo, trying to remember her singing.

Closer _[x4]_ _[Verse 1]_ Turn the lights off in this place And she shines just like a star And I swear I know her face I just don't know who you are Turn the music up in here I still hear her loud and clear Like she's right there in my ear Telling me that she wants to own me To control me Come closer _[x3]_ _[Chorus]_ And I just can't pull myself away Under her spell I just can't break I just can't stop _[x4]_ And I just can't bring myself no way But I don't want to escape I just can't stop _[x4]_ _[Verse 2]_ I can feel her on my skin I can taste her on my tongue She's the sweetest taste of sin The more I get the more I want She wants to own me Come closer She says come closer _[Chorus]_ Come Closer _[x7]_ I just can't stop no _[x4]_ _[Chorus]_ And I just can't pull myself away Under her spell I can't break I just can't stop _[x5]_ Come Closer

I sighed. We could have saved Karrine, if I wasn't a Coward, The Coward in the room, that day. I'll never forget her, her being my best friend in childhood. I was never a brave person though. I loved her when I was a kid, and she always looked at me shyly and blushing, my face probably always the same. I'll always miss her.

Maria POV

Ichiru is especially quiet, right after he sung. He must be in love, probably the dead girl in the picture. I don't blame him, but it sometimes makes me mad, because I love him. I can't get him off of my mind. His soft violet eyes, his medium hair, his silver hair, and the nice way his speech pattern is so deep and light as well. (Sorry I can't remember if his voice was deep or light.) Rakia and Mimi are the fates who will tell me if he's meant for me or I get another boy. I love him, and he's so far away. I started singing a song I made up. It's called Baby Blue jay.

Come on baby don't you cry everything's going to be alright. Will you please be mine? Come on baby don't feel bad, don't you worry about anything. Oh come on Baby Blue jay you will be ok. So you got your heart broken in 2. Everything will be good for you. I'll make everything be ok, be ok, oh you Baby Blue jay, I'll get you to feel the day so you can be a happy blue jay. Choruses are make-believe when you have big things to say. You'll grow up to be a beautiful blue jay. And even if you have a saddened life, you'll learn to live and love. You'll learn to forgive and forget, *Whistling* I've loved you my whole *sigh* life.

Ichiru looked at me and nodded at me, acknowledging me and looking back at the picture. "You're alive still, aren't you, Karrine?" My anger actually showed as I ran away to my room, crying. My eyes puffed and my face turned red, salty, red, blood-tears streaking down my face. I licked at the stuff running down my cheeks and heard Ichiru call me. "Maria" and I don't answer, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the Room.

I almost forget to put this. I really have nothing to say here, I just like putting these notes to fill up more space. I wrote this note AFTER chapter 5, so… hey, can you say if you want Takuma to be a pairing as well? Bye, zerois4evermine out.


	5. Gipo

Chapter 5, Gipo

Recap: My eyes puffed and my face turned red, salty, red, blood-tears streaking down my face. I licked at the stuff running down my cheeks and heard Ichiru call me. "Maria" and I don't answer, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the Room.

Headmaster Cross POV

The 2 kids in front of me were a vampire and a Dragot. Karrine had told me the 2 would be in the Night Class, even the Dragot. Ichiru and Maria both looked at me innocently, and I asked them, "Just sign these papers and you're the new students at Cross Academy!" I said excitedly. "Thank you for thinking the way I think!" they waved and went to go find Karrine. I sighed, thinking how depressed some Night Class kids are.

Rido POV

Karrine, you better have a good time with the three of them, because you're going to have to pick 1 eventually. As for that YUMMY girl, she'll just have to wait. And don't worry; I'll protect you forever, Karrine. I just hope Kaname doesn't see me in this tree, all up here with nothing to do… "Ri-"I ran away now, hoping I wasn't followed.

Kaname POV

Rido, he was here, watching Zero and those other 2. Should I follow him, or should I- "Kaname!" I heard her, Karrine's screaming for me and I can't move because I'm a Coward, The Coward in The Room. What is going on? I ran as fast as I could… to find a decent comrade to come with me. It will probably be Aidou, the loyal puppy he is to purebloods, like me and Yuuki.

Karrine POV

I cried out for Kaname, not sure why it was Kaname I called for. "Shut up, you yummy, evil seeker!" the level E said. "Zero" I cried out, so scared I yelled so loudly even I cringed. So being a Coward is a good asset, The Coward in the Room. I received a slap to the cheek, the level E hissing in my ear, "Shut up, and shut up, SHUT UP!" I dared a look at his disgusting teeth poised at my neck, when I saw a boy. His eyes were blue and his hair was blonde, Zero right next to him. "Get away from her!" Zero yelled at the Level E. "You would choose a SEEKER over a comrade? Such a DISPICABLE trait coming from a vampire… sorry, did I say vampire? I meant DOUBLE! Hahahahahahahaha, that just means I am liable to KILL you!" I struggled. "Stop, Gipo, before I kill you, and before I let IT out!" I hissed in his ear, no one else hearing me. He smirked, "I hope IT kills you and the rest of the other f*****s!" He screamed, the others hearing him. I shivered as he licked where he was going to bite. "Let her go, before we kill you." Kaname and Zero said at the same time. "Don't kill him, or you'll die under the Seeker laws vampires made many years ago! Unless he's on the list, you can kill him, and I check the list every day! Gipo is not on there!" they stared at me, and I said, "I'll tell you later!" Gipo laughed and softened his grip, leaning up just enough for me to kick him in the b***s and push him off. He shrieked and jumped on me again, when I heard a gunshot. Then Gipo was dead… again. I felt his weight lift off me as he turned to the glitter of a dead vampire. "You killed him… and now he's dead again and just going to come back in another body." They looked at me weird and I sighed. "How am I going to explain this to the council, the jury, the…" I shivered when I thought of facing the king, the second Seeker ever in the universe, the first caught and being experimented on and starved. I didn't want to know what would happen next, and I didn't want them to die because of me. I felt bad, terrible even, and I said, "You should have just let him kill me, and saved yourself." I said. "What do you mean, save yourself? We're alive and standing in front of you, aren't we? Why would we die?" Aidou said. But I'm scared to say it. What I am, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the Room.

Zero POV

I watched as Karrine took a shaky breath, and said, "Because I'm a Nightmare."

Don't worry, I'll be back to Zero's POV in the next chapter, but I got tired of rambling in this chapter. I made it a filler chapter, kind of. Remember that I was watching Gravity Falls' episode 2, the legend of the gobblewonker and Jessie episode 1 while writing this. I like cliffhangers a lot, so I make them in these stories. A Nightmare will be explained next time.


	6. Nightmares and Valentines

Chapter 6, Nightmares and Valentines

Recap: I felt bad, terrible even, and I said, "You should have just let him kill me, and saved yourself." I said. "What do you mean, save yourself? We're alive and standing in front of you, aren't we? Why would we die?" Aidou said. But I'm scared to say it. What I am, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the Room. Zero POV: I watched as Karrine took a shaky breath, and said, "Because I'm a Nightmare."

Zero POV

Story: She drew in a shaky breath and I watched as Kaname took a step back. "How could you be a Nightmare? You're a little girl, not those evil monsters!" I took a mental step forward and said, "What's a Nightmare, and why you are so mad?" he shook his head and Aidou answered for him. "A Nightmare is a beast who kills vampires, Dragots, Doubles, and Amens. In any status, even a Pureblood. The status of how dangerous they are depends on if they; A) Kill and hunt for the race to near extinction, or B) They were VERY good with the weapon of their choice, like taking out 1 vampire in 10-15 sec. and LOVING it." Karrine shook her head no, and said, "They could hate what they do and be just as dangerous and good at it as well." Aidou nodded, and mumbled something inaudible in her ear, her smirking at what he said.

Kaname POV

My stomach turned cold, and I felt like I was about to hurl. Her hand shot out and touched my stomach, making the cold feeling go away. "Thank you, Karrine, for that." I said, Zero looking disdainfully at me. And I'm still scared, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the Room

Time Skip to Valentine's Day, next day

Karrine POV

"Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed as the Day Class students ran me over. I got up and screamed, "EVERYONE, STOP AND CALM YOURSELF OR YOU'LL BE SORRY, YOU-"a paw was placed over my mouth and I noticed my seeker pet, Tabby, had somehow snuck in. "Language, Karrine," I struggled and sweat dropped as she didn't let go of me. "Tabby," I screamed, muffled by her fur. "Let me go" I said, still muffled. Then Zero pulled her of, her scratching and clawing. Zero sweat dropped and I picked her up off of him. "Bad Tabby, you are such a bad girl, Tabby" I swatted her away and put her in my backpack and screamed "GET INTO THE CORRECT LINES AND STAY CIVIL, AND DON'T ASK ANYTHING NIGHT CLASS!" I yelled and glared at them. They nodded and some boy came up to me and handed me some chocolate. I accepted and looked inside the box, and exclaimed, "WOW, this is my favorite chocolate ever, and look inside, its raspberries, my favorite berries ever!" I looked at him, and I waited. "I figured it out because you HATE milk chocolate and dark chocolate didn't seem to be as good as white chocolate to you, so I got you that, and the raspberries because you always eat them, and love it!" 'This boy could be useful to me.' I thought. "And you figured it out in just a month! Wasn't your name Sasadatara?" He nodded, beaming and looking pleased with himself. 'Very useful indeed'

Yuuki POV

I waited and watched Zero stalk off, right after he watched Karrine accept the chocolates. She came up to me and shouted, "READY, SET, GO!" Everyone started handing out chocolates, while Karrine watched Zero. "I think I'm going to need to go early, Yuuki. I'm sorry, but I don't feel good, and my blood level is rising. (A/N: I was watching Karin [Chibi Vampire] while watching this, so since she's a seeker, she's everything, which means a Un-vampire, Blood-maker, or Blood-giver, like Karin, right?)" I looked at her, and she blushed a deep red and said, "Gotta go, Yuuki"

Zero POV

Who does that jerk think he is anyway! That guy knows Karrine's mine- 'Or Ichiru's' said someone. I retched and coughed up my blood tablet. "Blood tablets just don't work, do they, Zero?" I looked up and saw Ichiru. "Ichiru, I guess they don't, Dragot." Not my best insult to anyone, is it? He sneered, but stopped and said, "Listen". And I had no choice but to. "Why of all times do I have to get near an unhappy person?" I heard Karrine say. "Oh s**t, my blood levels rising, I need to get somewhere where no one is, and fast!" I saw her run away, holding her nose. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as blood flowers whooshed out of her, blood covering the ground around her. "Oh not again," she cried. She started cleaning up the blood and left, not noticing us at all. And I'm scared about what just happened, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the Room.

Hey, since I want you to have more than just a good story, on club penguin, Cadence's username: Cadence password: ilovetodance Next on The Coward in the Room: Gary's password and why is Kaname looking for Rido and the chocolate giver, Sasadatara? Plus, Skip comes over and enrolls. P.s. I was watching episodes 9-10 and the beginning of 11 of Karin, so WATCH IT!


	7. Blood-Barriers

Chapter 7, Blood-Barriers

Recap: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as blood flowers whooshed out of her, blood covering the ground around her. "Oh not again," she cried. She started cleaning up the blood and left, not noticing us at all. And I'm scared about what just happened, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the Room.

Kaname POV

Where did Rido go, and that SLUG Sasadatara? I hate that Amen so much, that TOAD of a person loves someone who kills them. He's such a… maybe I should stop insulting him, and find Rido. What does he want with Karrine, Zero, Ichiru, and Maria? He couldn't be thinking of what I think it is, could he? (Couldn't be any more cryptic, could I?) "F**k" I said, as I felt the Dragot get closer to me. I felt my power drain from my body, and I felt Karrine get closer to. Karrine was probably accidently sapping my power because she was a Nightmare. (Aren't there so many creatures in this story; my LONGEST story?) I ran behind a tree and spied on them, and was so horrified. "I didn't see you for…" she counted on her fingers, "11 YEARS, and you still remember me? You are THE BEST friend I've had for my WHOLE childhood!" she reached up and kissed his cheek. He really was irking me, and BADLY, so much I got out from around the tree and punched him. And then I opened my eyes and wondered if I could actually do it, but the answer is no, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the Room.

Ichiru POV

I smiled and kissed Karrine on the cheek as well, and I felt my body flush with a blush. (Wow, I didn't mean to rhyme in this story at all, even by accident.) This was the first time I've ever loved a girl, and she was my best friend/brothers best friend, and I actually feel jealous. Her hair and eyes match both of ours, so she could pass as our sister and I love her, not luv, not leiv, not lov, and certainly not leive. (A/N: luv means best friend, you'll take care of them leiv means part of your family love lov means puppy love, or young crush leive means a one night stand, or your drunk and you have you-know-what.)

Karrine POV

I need to go to a club- AND BADLY- but I like it here, then I noticed Kaname. "Kaname, is that you behind the tree and spying on us?" He came out from behind the tree when- 'Roscoe dash ok r-o-s-c-o-e put it on me (Please) I be going ham, shorty going up from baloney them f******s tipping good girl but I can make you flush, cause I walk around with pockets that are bigger than my-'"Hey Skip, how've you been?" he said, "I've been good, Karrine, but how've you been?" "I've been great, but you calling made me stop my favorite song- YOUR RINGTONE- and you know how I love that song!" (A/N: Skip is just another Seeker, the song IS my favorite song, and the song is No Hands by Wacka Flocka Flame and Roscoe Dash & Wale.) "Sorry, but if you want to hang up and listen to the song I'm fine with that." "Na, cause everyone will call if I do that, and I'm fine with talking to you. How long has it been, like, almost 1 year, am I right? Maybe you could come over and be a student here at Cross Academy, which would really help me with the plan." I whispered the last part to myself. "What was the last thing you said, because I couldn't hear it very well at all?" "Oh, it was nothing, seriously, though, you should enroll here, cause that would be AWESOME!" I smiled when he said, "Sure, I'll enroll there and I should be there right… NOW!" then I saw Skip right in the trees. "Hey, oh I missed you so much! This is Kaname and Ichiru, then there's Zero, but he's not here at the second, then Yuuki is somewhere looking for Day Class kids then..."

Rido POV

(A/N: Wow, I've put this guy in the story and barely know anything about him!) Karrine could sense me, and I could tell by her sudden change in demeanor, but what I'm worried about is what she'll DO. "Blood-Barrier" she screamed and I'm scared, because I'm a Coward, The Coward in the Room, until- 'Luda tonight I'm going to do everything I want with you-'she pressed the green button and said, "Hang on, I'll have to talk to you in a moment, Duck." She pressed the red button and blood made a shield in front of all the boys with her- well, except me- and her phone rang again. 'My hum-'She turned it green and said, "Real great timing, Zack. Call you later, honey, and you should come to Cross Academy, it would be great to have your powers- I mean, YOU here." Sarcasm dripping from her last words, as if she didn't really like this 'Zack' and she was hanging up because she didn't want to talk to him, not I'm here. I touched the blood and my powers got sapped. "How does the Blood-Barrier feel to you?" I stuck my tongue at her and said, "But lil' sissy, why can't I come closer?" (A/N: Yes, Rido is Karrine's big brother, and no, she's not Kaname's aunt, at all, so they can still love each other.) "Lil' sissy" all of them asked at once. "Wait, doesn't that make you my AUNT?!" Kaname yelled. She shook her head and said, "No, I'm not your aunt, because you and I are not related at all, just like my other brother, I'm not related to his brother and sister, so I'm not related to you." I nodded and said, "Bye lil' sissy, I'll miss you so much!" and I ran away.

Guess what I've FINALY found out because of the Vampire Knight Wikia… ALL ABOUT Rido! YEAH, ;) so I hope you like this story! Gary's username: Gary password: iLoVethelab club penguin. Next on the Coward in the Room: Kaname and Ichiru are being targeted! And why are Zero and Karrine m.i.a. at this time of crisis? Yuuki has to become the savior, but is she up for the challenge of being the heroin? Why are Zack and Skip coming in and out of the scenes? Let's see in chapter 8, M.I.A


	8. MIA

Chapter 8, M.I.A

(A/N: M.I.A is missing in action, not the singer)

Recap: "Lil' sissy" all of them asked at once. "Wait, doesn't that make you my AUNT?!" Kaname yelled. She shook her head and said, "No, I'm not your aunt, because you and I are not related at all, just like my other brother, I'm not related to his brother and sister, so I'm not related to you." I nodded and said, "Bye lil' sissy, I'll miss you so much!" and I ran away.

Karrine POV

No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I felt a rag go over my mouth, and I started to hold my breath, but sucked in and felt woozy. Then I thought nothing at all, but 'is this the end'

Zero POV

Girl, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me  
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me 'cause once I start it  
Can't return me once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it

I felt something big hit me over the head and all went black, just nothingness.

Hanabusa Aidou POV

I can't believe Zero and Karrine are gone, and all signs point there to be a struggle. Well, at least from Karrine, because with Zero there was only a pool of blood. Then I saw the little girl, sitting on the floor, her hair black and curly, and she was a small 12-year-old. "Who are you, little girl?" she looked up at me and I could tell she was a ghost. "My name was Rue, and I've came here to say," She stood up and motioned, "Kaname and Ichiru are in danger, and Zero and Karrine are going to be ok" well that's weird, because Karrine and Zero are kidnapped, but Ichiru and Kaname aren't, but then, she evaporated into air before I could ask her anything. Rue was BEAUTIFUL and I actually fell in love with the ghost. But I could tell that so did Takuma and Shiki.

Kaname POV

"That wasn't supposed to happen, end of story!" I moved the chess piece calmly and said to the big man in front of me, "Look, I don't know how anyone could have caught them, but I assure you, we'll get them ba-" "I don't care about the stupid seeker, all I want is the double, and you better get them- I mean, him!" I could tell he didn't like Karrine, but he needed her power, so he would like them both. His eyes flashed to a cold grey before he slammed his fist down, knocking my papers down. I picked them up and yelled at him, "Who are you, anyway, because of all the times I saw you, I still don't know you or your name?!" I was actually angry with this man. He had the nerve to demand from a pureblood, Kaname Kuran, and think he could get away with it? "I'm Kyle Schwimley, father of the girl and strongest regular vampire in the world, so you better talk to me correctly!" my eyes widened and Aidou opened the door. "Don't talk to Lord Kaname like that, and another thing, WHY don't you ca-" "When she was 22 her future looked bright But she's nearly 30 now and she's out every night I see that look in her face, she's got that look in her eye She's thinking how society says her life's a threat There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say Till I come along Pick her up and put her over my shoulder It seems so unlikely when she killed so many She's got a way of making money but it isn't enough Whenever she thinks about it, it brings her to grab her AK47 Cause all she wants is a husband, she gets one night stands She's thinking and yelling how did this happen, how did I deserve this It's sad but it's true how society says her life's a threat There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say Till I come along Pick her up and put her over my shoulder It seems so unlikely when she's killed so many It's sad but it's true how society says her life's a threat There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say Till I come along Pick her up and put her over my shoulder It seems so unlikely when she's killed so many" Kyle sung, and Aidou started to cry at the song. "That was her mother, her name was Shizumee and her name means 'Bloody Murderess' in ancient Seeker." (A/N: How do you like my version of 22 by Lily Allen? Its needed be said to understand Karrine's mother, and yes, that's her father. Not Rido's, just Karrine's.) "Kaname, a ghost named Rue said that you and Ichiru are in danger!" I sweat dropped and pushed both out of my room. I knew it, when I felt I was being watched, it was true. But why would Rue say- there was a woosh past my window and Seiren came in with Ichiru slumped over her shoulder. "Ichiru, are you OK," I asked.

Ichiru POV

*Time Skip to when he was ambushed*

My instincts were telling me to run. The boy in front of me came closer and closer, and his red balloon bobbed lightly up and down. His head was down, and he had a scary pulse about him. Then he looked up. His eyes were black, no white, no color but black, and his teeth were all sharp, like he could chew through a boat. "An Ark!" then he tried to eat me. He jumped on me and I fought back as much as my body would let me. Then everything was black, and I'm a Coward, The Coward in the Room.

So how do you like my ending? An Ark is basically a shark-boy who eats people and everything in its path. Next Time: Kaname is ambushed, the boy with the balloon is back, and they find Karrine and Zero! Chapter 9 is 'Found' and Sasadatara is murdered.


End file.
